


牙印

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [4]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 因為和Hyung一起拍的那集裡，有令人玩味的各種反應，還有Brett破掉的下唇，和手背上的紅痕而冒出來的想像。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Kudos: 26





	牙印

別問他為什麼，他就是知道Eddy在不安。

那個敏感又愛鑽牛角尖的人有時候就是會為了一些事而煩躁、多愁善感，上一秒或許還好好的，被什麼觸發時，就會像現在這樣，眼尾垂下來，啃著指甲皺眉，或者是咬著那個厚厚的下唇。

「你怎麼了？」

他伸手撥了一下那只手指，拯救對方可憐的指甲，溫柔地望著那雙不似平常那般閃亮的眼。

「沒什麼……，對了，我今天收到棒球外套和棉褲了，剛剛先連你的一起放洗衣機洗了。」

他並不打算把自己這種小小的不高興擴大，Brett什麼都沒有做錯，是他自己太容易嫉妒，是他自己太有控制慾了。

他說出第一個字的模樣就是以往那種不願意多說的樣子，他不動聲色地開始把自己的猜測包裝過再丟出。

「新商品的品質如何？還可以嗎？」

看到對方臉上一秒迸出的興奮，他就知道他們花了許多時間討論製作的商品沒問題。

「Menuhin Competition那邊說要延期到2021年，我覺得你應該還是想參與就先答應了喔，ok嗎？」

Eddy馬上大力地點頭，看來也不是擔心日程安排的部分。

「Hyung說他線上彩排完大概6點，我們待會8點和他視訊拍片哦！」

啊，那個表情又來了，垮下來的腮幫子和被咬住的唇，看來就是這件事了。

聽到那個名字他就忍不住想起Brett和他分開，獨自在雪梨交響樂團工作的時期。

他知道他們沒什麼，只是要好的同事罷了，但他在一次、兩次的電話中聽見Brett說起Hyung的事，以及數次對方說到正好要和Hyung去吃飯後，就控制不住自己的佔有慾。

他不喜歡失控的感覺，所以他開始在飛去找Brett的時候要對方約Hyung一起，但即使在相處之後知道Hyung就是個鄰家大哥哥而已，他仍然不喜歡有什麼他不知道、沒有和Brett一起經歷過的事存在。

他猜得出來那顆蓬鬆的頭髮底下有什麼煩惱正在糾結，應該是Eddy對他的高度依賴和幽微的控制慾再次浮現了。

盯著小一歲的愛人虐待自己的嘴唇實在讓他不太舒服，他只想了5秒，就將自己的手背塞到那張嘴前方。

「嘴唇咬受傷的話粉絲和editor san又要發瘋了，手借你咬著，這比較不明顯。」

雖然沒有因此換成咬他的手，但Eddy總算饒過那片嘴唇了。

他瞪著面前的手，再次因為男友跳躍式的思考方式笑了出來，唉，怎麼能夠這麼喜歡呢？

「我才不要咬，拍片拿弓的時候就會被看到了啦！」

況且Brett的手是用來拉小提琴的，咬受傷影響到演奏和練習怎麼辦。

他看了一眼牆上的鐘，確認了他們還有充裕的時間後，他就抱住了歪歪坐在單人沙發上的Eddy，他在對方的耳邊說著。

「那麼，來做吧？」

簡短直白的話語讓懷中的人瞪大了眼睛，他低沉的嗓音繼續說著。

「我是你的，這一點從來沒有變過，只有你的心和身體是我的歸屬。」

他開始親吻Eddy的眼，吻過左眼的摺痕，再親親右眼，吻著那不對稱的臉頰，對稱地印上親吻的濕意。

「Brett……，不要，我沒有……，唉，我就是愛鬧彆扭而已，沒事啦！」

他一邊閃躲著男友濕潤的唇，一邊解釋，他們實在太了解彼此了，所以他知道Brett清楚自己在煩惱什麼，即使面對無理取鬧的自己，仍然溫柔體貼的這個人，他懷疑自己真的有資格被這麼對待嗎？

但是那些落下的吻並沒有停過，他垂眸看著在自己脖子和右肩交界處吸吮的Brett，不由自主地紅了眼眶，縮著肩膀哼了一聲。

他明白，分開的那段日子Eddy有多不安，對未來的不確定感、獨自面對家人的質疑、每兩週一次的單獨飛行，以及自己在忙著社交時忽略對方的時間，都像被包入松油樹脂中的小昆蟲，滴落下來，經過了歲月埋藏，石化成琥珀，凝結成Eddy心中一道傷疤。

他永遠願意像這樣給他充足的安全感，他不停地以對待脆弱琥珀的方式輕輕地烙下印記，在衣領間若隱若現的位置蓋下屬於他的戳章。

「我愛你。」

他說出解開封印的咒語，Eddy總算回抱住他，主動地回應每一次的吻。

他害羞地含著泫然欲泣的低鳴，承受不了情潮的波浪時再次咬住了下唇，這次Brett強硬地將手背塞進他的唇齒間，在一次次的肉體碰撞裡，他毫無選擇地咬了下去。

他努力讓自己克制地只咬住小小一塊皮，最後還是因為不捨得傷了他最喜歡的這雙手而鬆口，任由高潮時的尖叫繚繞在整個工作室內。

他在Eddy射了之後將跪趴在單人沙發中的對方扶起，緊緊抱著Eddy的上身，一面加快速度擺動腰臀，一面將對方的臉轉過來。

他粗喘著氣接吻，舌頭在Eddy的口腔內粗魯地追逐、拉扯，直到身下的人一陣顫慄，他才在嘴唇吃痛的快感中射進了緊緻纏綿的溫熱幽徑。

他跪得膝蓋有點疼了，終於睜開瀰漫著水光的桃花眼，看見面前那張精緻的臉上有自己闖禍的後果，他心虛極了，伸手摸了摸Brett下唇右方的破洞，喃喃問著。

「這麼明顯怎麼辦？」

而手支著頭不知看了多久的那個人只是盯著他笑，沒有要回答的意思。

他揉了揉那頭鬆軟的捲髮，捏了下Eddy後頸毛茸茸的短髮，才慢慢退出略軟的性器。

他拿起一旁的衛生紙先為愛人清理了之後，才將自己沾著黏滑體液的毛髮和陰莖擦乾淨。

他穿上貼身的深灰色內褲，將軟軟癱成一團的那個人搬到沙發上舒適地窩著，等他用溫水沾濕了毛巾再回到工作室的時候，Eddy已經鬆懈下來睡著了，他小心翼翼地將Eddy全身擦過一次，欣賞了自己的傑作之後，才拿起毯子蓋在愛人身上。

「唔……，Brett？」

他先聞到咖啡的香氣才張開眼睛，Brett端著兩個馬克杯在他面前微笑，他昏沉沉地接過杯子啜了一口香濃的拿鐵，甦醒的腦袋讓他趕緊看了一眼時鐘，謝天謝地，還有半小時才8點，他將杯子放回Brett等著的手裡，扶著沙發椅背站起來，滑落的毯子吸引他的目光。

這才發現，自己的身上到處都是吻痕，幾乎所有衣物蓋得住的地方都有。

「噢，bro，這是怎樣？」

他撿起地上的衣服邊穿邊確認會不會露餡，在發現上衣領口遮不住脖子旁的草莓時哀嚎了一聲，幸好穿上襯衫就看不見了。

他很滿意這個平常普通的反應，Eddy還是像這樣孩子氣的樣子看著最順眼。

「沒什麼好遮掩的，不管是你身上的，還是我身上的。」

他幫著整理那頭亂糟糟的捲髮，手指溫柔穿梭。

「因為那是我愛你的樣子，以及你愛我的樣子。」

他推著Eddy去洗把臉，趁著這個時候架好攝影機和補光燈、開好電腦，等到對方回到平常的座位後，認真地再說一次。

「你所有的不安都可以告訴我，我們一起分擔、一起處理，不管如何，你的心情才是我真正在乎的。」

時間差不多了，他打開視訊通話和攝影機，和正用著感激和理解的眼光看他的Eddy一起開始。

"Hey guys!"

"Cello there."


End file.
